Itooshi
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: It's about one of the Suzaku Seishi when they were younger


Ummm... okay like I haven't made many Fushigi Yugi Fanfictions yet and this isn't one of   
my all time favorite characters but they do have endless Fiction stories hanging around   
them, plus I felt they needed one like this ^_^  
  
I don't own Fushigi Yugi or any of it's character's but a few of the people in this   
story are mine! ^_^  
  
  
  
Itooshi   
Part 1  
  
  
  
Ah.. life it is surely a beautiful thing, everyone experiences it, weather it be a good or   
bad one life always continues.  
  
They was a time when I didn't realize how precious life really was, even just one, it can   
make the difference, be it in love or war it always does...  
  
When i was younger I had my best friend Yango, he was two years younger then I but we were   
the best of friends none the less.  
  
Neither one of us knew what we wanted to do with our lives really, go out adventuring then   
one day meet beautiful women and settle down.  
  
Our future was pretty much unknown, but who really knows were their going to be in the   
future?, Yango worked hard, his father was a solider in the country's army, and was quite   
often gone.  
  
His mother was a strong woman, she did a lot for them though Yango really was the big cheese  
, he did have a younger sister, he was always so protective of her as I was too  
  
Yango was like the brother I never had, and thus I had felt a close bond with his whole   
family, his father did like me very much.  
  
And was happy Yango and I were friends, other children around there had dropped in with   
some bad groups, and he was happy that I was nice and good natured  
  
I guess I should really start my story with the moment I realized how my future had been   
already chosen,  
Yango and I were sitting out by a tree, it was a nice one, a perfect place to relax  
  
The day was sunny and the breeze was cool, but it wasn't to last when both of us heard a   
very familiar scream coming from near the flower patch not far from where we sat.  
  
We ran both knowing it was Miki, Yango's little sister, we reached the field of flowers   
and there a warrior stood, his uniform wasn't familiar to me but Yango seemed to know very   
well what it was.  
  
As Yango saw his little sister laying on the ground crying, blood covering her favorite   
outfit, he screamed and leaped for the man.  
  
Yango had always kept that knife with him, his grandfather gave it to him long ago and he   
has never let it since.  
  
He was small but deadly none the less, the solider was dead within seconds, I ran to Miki   
while Yango was taking care of the soldier.  
  
Miki's outfit was ripped here and there and covered in blood, it was her blood, Yango bent   
down next to me, tears formed in his eyes.  
  
Miki was in fact dieing, right in front of us, I told him to hurry and get the doctor, he   
straighten up and ran with all his speed to the town.  
  
But I knew even with his speed there was no way the doctor would coming time, Miki was   
going to die, I careful held her in my arms and talked to her.  
  
She was so kind, I wanted to do something anything for this child I loved so much, that's   
when it happened, I felt a strange surge going through my body.  
  
I begun to feel weak, I couldn't sit up anymore I fell back and blacked out, when I came   
too Yango was next to me holding my hand tightly.  
  
"Juan!... your awake.." he said and leaned closer to me, tears came to his eyes again, I   
sat up from the bed I now lay in "Miki?.. what happened?" I question.  
  
Yango looks at me tears still come from his eyes" Juan.. she's.. she's fine.. not even a   
scratch on her body.. her cloths are still ruined but, she wasn't hurt, I found you holding   
her and you had passed out I guess she was a wake and fine"  
  
Just then Miki walked through the door and ran to me "Juan-sama!!" she squealed then   
hugged me, Yango's mother stood in the doorway smiling, like I said before, they are family.  
  
  
  
Okay that was part 1 I know it's short for now, but I'm making more of it, comments are   
more then welcomed ^_^  
  
  



End file.
